The Artistic Temperament
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Fanfiction! Cause that's why it's here! Tickle fluff? Story I wrote when I was sick? Tribute to summer? Whatever. Should it be rated K plus? Complaints, review. Not my best work. Hey, I was sick. Give me a break.


**The Artistic Temperament**

_I dunno. I figured I'd put something up while I'm waiting for inspiration. Mind you, I am still ill, so this may not be my best work._

_Bonne nuit!_

_Sylvie_

"That was a nice day," Amy said cheerily over her bags as she pushed open the door with her hip.

"Hmmm. It was nice." Sonic popped the last of his ice cream cone into his mouth and relished the last of the sweet chocolate-peanut butter taste of the chilled sweet on his tongue before it disappeared forever into his belly. He hadn't had a bite to eat for the longest time, opting instead to ride the rides with the others (since secretly he found food didn't taste as good when you thought about spinning and twirling and twisting and going upside-down on roller coasters and other such theme park rides), and had eaten a huge meal at the end of the day, which he was still finishing.

Amy laughed, taking the bag of the so-called chocolate pebbles from him with a sweep of her hand as he munched on a handful contentedly and took some herself, before handing it back to her. Tails had gone ahead home to his house, and Knuckles went off to Angel island. Cream was safely dropped off at Vanilla's, so now only she and Sonic remained.

"That was nice of you to win that toy for Cream."

Sonic chuckled, mouth full of rich chocolate fudge, as he thought on the balloon dart game Cream had failed to win a prize at before he had stepped in. "Well, it made her happy. She's quite the beauty when she smiles."

"I agree. Did you enjoy yourself?" Amy asked, cutting a slice of fudge for herself and leaning back on the counter, watched Sonic rocking the wooden chair.

He peeped at her, allowing the chair to meet the linoleum floor with a mighty thud. "Did you _hear_ me screaming?!" He retorted, the lump of chocolate dancing down his throat. "In addition, I ate more than half a whole pie of meat lover's pizza, won a game of balloon darts, more or less, ate a quarter of my weight in _junk_," she giggled at his descriptions as he counted them off on his fingers. "Hmm, am I missing anything?"

"The ride home?" Amy wondered, still giggling from his antics. They had taken Tails' yellow van down, Amy the designated driver. Sonic had taken over briefly, and Amy had been shocked to find Sonic was just as much a speed hog in a car as he was on foot.

Sonic laughed loudly. "_OH_! Yes, well, couldn't forget _THAT_, could we?! Loved the look on your face, bee tee double-u. Wish you could've seen it!" He pounded his fist on the table, crowding his mouth with chocolate pebbles and reaching for the malt balls.

She watched him with scrutiny. "Are you even _tasting _them anymore?" She mused humorously. Sonic looked up at her.

"Dunno, Ames. I guess." He giggled nervously and leaned back to take a break. "Ah, man. Starving all day _kills_! I feel like _shi_-oh." He realized he was about to curse and stopped himself. "Sorry." He admitted, chuckling. "Used to boy company."

"It's all right." Amy chuckled herself, turning her back on him. "Want me to make you something?"

"Nahh, I'm probably feeling sickly from all the chocolate. That's what I get for eating junk all day!" He sighed, tracing patterns in his silky soft belly fur.

"We're probably going to the river tomorrow." Amy washed with care a new dish she'd gotten at a gift shop. It was shaped like a seal, with the coloring of a gorgeous shell."

"Yeah-up! It's a perfect way to kick out the last weekend of summer!" Sonic burped indiscreetly and Amy threw him a nasty look. When he refused to apologize with a smug appearance of his naturally pink tongue, she rolled her eyes and concentrated more fervently on cleaning the dish than before.

"Will you come?"

"Eh. Probably not." Sonic yawned and rested on his folded arms upon the wooden table.

"Why?"

"I don't swim good."

"_Well_. You don't swim _well_."

"Who cares?"

"Your mother."

"Not funny."

"It totally is. But anyway. Why not?"

Sonic rubbed his eyes. "Well…I think I'd rather sleep, to be honest. This winter's going to be tough."

"Every season is for you."

Sonic gave a muted chuckle. "Well, well. No, I mean, Eggman will probably redouble his efforts when he thinks our guard is down."

"But sleep?! On the _last weekend of summer_?!"

"Yeaup! I can think of no better way to spend it. A big breakfast of chilidogs will lull me straight to sleep, and only a cry for help will wake me."

"You can sleep at the river."

"There's a chance I'll get wet."

"So have fun! You did at the beach today."

"You and Cream kidnapped me."

"You didn't protest."

"I would have, but I don't think it would be very pleasant to disrupt the other bathers by kicking and screaming while you two forcibly dragged me into the surf. Besides, I'm the only one fast enough to catch an interesting shell before it washes away."

"The ocean is more dangerous than the river."

"Hence why I prefer the ocean."

"Danger?"

"Mmm-hmm! You bit down on the nose."

"Come to the river. It'll be fun."

"Eh."

"Tails will bring his new boombox."

"Oh yeah? You have fun with that." Sonic smirked from between his elbows.

"I'll bring a filling picnic lunch."

"Oh, please."

"Cream will be bored to death without you."

"Let her torture Knuckles for a change."

"We'll never find out if you're ticklish."

Sonic lifted himself onto the table. "Curious? Go ahead, try me." And he lay down, exposing the silky smooth tan tummy fur.

Amy was very tempted indeed, but she needed to convince him to come to the river. "If I pin you in a tickle fight, will you come?"

Sonic stood, stretching out. "Fine. But if _I_ win, you treat me to a round of chilidogs."

"Deal." Amy extended her hand to shake. Sonic laced his hand through hers.

"Mmmm, **mmmm**! I can _already_ taste the chilidogs!" He bantered, tense and ready to jump away.

"You are coming to the river!" Amy growled before pouncing at him playfully, tackling him to the ground and running her fingers all over his chest.

Sonic squealed aloud, laughing and giggling as Amy's fingers worked their magic. He couldn't even raise his own hand to retaliate! The long day had also worn him down pretty well, though his systems were hyped by the calorie-infused sugar treats. Feeling queasy because of spinning too much isn't exactly fun, and Sonic was prone to such incidents of momentary torture.

He had the silliest weaknesses.

Sonic rolled on the ground, gasping and pleading with her to let him free, but Amy wouldn't cease. She sat over his lower half, pressing first one wrist and then the other against the floor.

Sonic breathed heavily and closed his eyes, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he lay limp. "Okay," he gasped. "You win. I go to the river. Now, get offa me." Amy obeyed and helped him stand.

There was a bit of a silence while Sonic's chest calmed and Amy found a place for the plate.

Then…

"So…you _are_ ticklish!"

"Oh, shut up."

_END!!!!_


End file.
